POSSESSION
Song Information Artist: TAG underground BPM: 185-370 Composition/Arrangement: Yasuhiro Taguchi First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II *DanceDanceRevolution S+ DDR X2 Special Pack 3 *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars Length: 1:50 Lyrics None. Song Connections/Remixes *POSSESSION is a part of the Replicant D-action series of boss songs. Other songs include: **Sakura Sunrise by Ryu☆, representing the color green. **Shiny World by CAPACITY GATE, representing the color yellow. **Pierce The Sky by JAKAZiD feat. K.N., representing the color cyan. **New Decade by Sota F., representing the color orange. **Anti-Matter by Orbit1 & Milo, representing the color blue. **Valkyrie dimension by Spriggan. Trivia *POSSESSION is the sixth song in the Replicant D-action series. To unlock, get at least 100 difficulty ratings on Challenge difficulty, then get AA or better on Pierce The Sky and Sakura Sunrise on the same difficulty. The color represented by this song is purple. **When played as a boss stage in Replicant D-action, a purple-colored Rinon clone appears as a boss character. **In DanceDanceRevolution II, it is again unlocked through Replicant D-action. However, all charts are playable once the song has been unlocked. **In DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars, it is unlocked by completing Sticker Stage 04-3. *POSSESSION marks TAG's first use of his TAG underground alias outside of the EVOLVED series of boss songs. *The Expert and Challenge stepcharts for POSSESSION once held the highest Voltage value (200) until DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, where the Voltage values are now 178. London EVOLVED ver.A's Single Expert, Single Challenge, and Double Challenge charts would later have the maximum Voltage value of 200. *During the location test phase of DDR X2, POSSESSION was one of the special Final Stage songs, along with KIMONO♥PRINCESS, which would later be the default Extra Stage boss song on the final version of DDR X2. The Expert chart used in the location test version is actually the Challenge chart. **The album art was colored red during the location test. The final version is colored purple, which is the color POSSESSION represents, as part of Replicant D-action. *The Single Expert chart for PARANOiA Revolution borrows a portion of POSSESSION's Challenge chart, while the Double Expert chart uses Expert instead. *In DDR S+, POSSESSION's BPM is displayed as 185-371. According to the BPM data from DDR X2, the first BPM is 371.134, by which it goes down to 369.978 after the first measure of silence in the beginning of the song. **In DDR Dance Wars, however, the BPM is correctly displayed as 185-370. *The Double Challenge Chart was re-rated from an 18 to a 19 during the location test of DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. Both players and developers felt that the chart was too difficult for an 18 due to the second half of the song, even surpassing Valkyrie dimension's Double Challenge chart. It is also a 19 on DDR II, and so far the only song from DDR X2 whose reratings were ported over to DDR II. *If one tries to make an edit for POSSESSION on DDR, when the edit is loaded and played on any DDR machine (X2 and later), the machine will be likely to crash since POSSESSION has over 147 measures, which is over 120 measures, the maximum number of measures the DDR machine can handle for an edit. This also happens to ΔMAX. *POSSESSION's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. Gallery POSSESSION.png|Album art. POSSESSION (S ).png|DDR S+ banner. RDa Purple Stage.png|POSSESSION's boss character, a purple Rinon clone (middle) vs Rage (left, cut-in on right). POSSESSION BG Video on Stage.png|POSSESSION's BG video shown on-stage. POSSESSION BG Video shot.png|The "◎◎◎◎◎◎" scene from the background video. Background Video 3AAR8c8s7_4 Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts ※ This chart was used as the Expert chart on the location test version, and is unlockable on Marathon Mode Category:Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Replicant D-action Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:TAG Songs Category:DDR II Songs Category:Songs with Revised Charts Category:DDR Dance Wars Songs